User talk:GrayWolf2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mr. Shark page. Removing story preface I see you're removing the preface from the film pages. Personally, I think some sort of preface or summary is nice - most of the film plots are super long, and I think there are many people who would like to just read a quick synopsis of the film. Just a thought. --Jeff (talk) 15:54, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Talk page Please don't remove items from your Talk Page, especially conversations with admins....they are for reference purposes...thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 16:18, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Re:Unneeded edits Ummm...exactly what did I do wrong? I assumed that since Pixar is an American company, American English would be required and "grey" is the British and Australian English spelling of "gray". Also was the "STOP!" really necessary? The island is mine! MINE! 13:13, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Above message It's alright. I forgive you. The island is mine! MINE! 13:17, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Why did you delete most of my Brian Fee page? RoMCBornInWrongGen (talk) 20:56, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Buzz Lightyear Toy Story 4 Dear GrayWolf2, Buzz Lightyear is going to return in Toy Story 4. His name is in the story description. He must return. Why else would it be there. Oh, and how do you that Slinky Dog will return. Oh, and I would really appreciate it if you would unblock me on the Disney wiki. I have any right to edit pages there just as much as the next guy. And I promise to follow all the rules. CARTOONSROCK (talk) 02:13, November 29, 2016 (UTC)CARTOONSROCK Toy Story 4 Characters Hey, GrayWolf2. Please list all these classic Toy Story characters in order by how much you hope they'll be in Toy Story 4. Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Hamm, Jessie, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Bullseye, Bo Peep, Slinky, Aliens, Wheezy, Lotso, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Chuckles, Trixie, Dolly Meta Man the Incredibles Hi, i'm just wondering where you got the info on his threat rating of 9.6?? I cant seem to find it anywhere on the DVD extras. Cheers. Characters Hey, GrayWolf2. I was thinking. You know how Scoobypedia and Wookiepedia list the characters who appear in their production on the production pages. Right? Well. I'm thinking we should do that here on this site. Now I know we have the characters categorized but trust me. It sounds like a good idea. CARTOONSROCK (talk) 00:41, September 8, 2017 (UTC)CARTOONSROCK Disney Wiki Signature 01:24, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Please listern! I don't know what I said on Disney wiki that got me Banned you still haven't explained it's Not fair! never swear I hate swears I wasn't even told or Warned please read This message and Give me another Chance :( --Signature 01:25, January 8, 2018 (UTC) I don't understand please listen T-T I am not trying to annoy u I want you to listern to me and explain U gotta explain to some people please This is my only hope My hope sucks Please help me have my first successful hope in a long time:) :(replying to Shapeshifter of Animals; I don't believe in the nonsense of splitting a talk thread over two or more pages, this makes it needlessly difficult to follow, and for this reason is offically banned on some wikis) :Firstly, your signature is supposed to go after your message, not before. Secondly, it is supposed to, at the very minimum, include your user name (and preferably also a link to your talk page); you need to go into your profile and edit it. :Thirdly, and very importantly, this is the Pixar Wiki; what happens on other wikis is nothing to do with us. If you're blocked from editing a talk page on the other wiki, you can contact them on Community Central; this is part of the purpose of Community Central. — evilquoll (talk) 05:54, January 8, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry for causing trouble on Disney Wiki - davidandkatie (talk) 07:56, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Why did you block me on the Disney wiki? I just added the rest of the Alice Comedies and forgot to add links. What did I do wrong? Is adding info to a page vandalism now? AwesomenessDudeYT (talk) 14:25, December 27, 2018 (UTC)AwesomenessDudeYT Hey Why did you add back the gross-out humor onto the Adult Humor page? Poop/fart/pee/etc. jokes are juvenile (kid) humor, not adult humor? Anything that is related to drugs/alcohol/sex/profanity/etc. is adult humor. Toilet humor is not adult humor. FreezingTNT (talk) 17:44, April 24, 2019 (UTC) They do count. Please don't argue this matter with me and kindly move on. If you don't, I'll tell one of the administrators that you are harassing me over this subject and have them block you. Please let's just drop this and move onward. GrayWolf2 (talk) 18:53, April 24, 2019 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Adult humor That bit for Monsters Inc. is never making any sense. The yeti told him that it's lemon, not urine, so please don't keep editing the page. Because that one is way too confusing to include. DuncanHamilton (talk) 21:23 May 10 2019 USSP Toy Story 2 Credits I have edited the Toy Story 2 page on the Disney Fandom. I have found on the 1999 TV Spots that the Outtakes on Toy Story 2 didn't start until December 25th. I have read on IMDB that the Outtakes over the credits didn't start until December 25th. Read this article... In the original 1999 theatrical version, the end credits played over a black background, while the songs "Woody's Roundup" and "You've Got a Friend In Me" played out in full. This version was used for the original DVD release in 2000 and 2005 Special Edition DVD. Approximately one month into the original theatrical release, the end credits were replaced with the joke "outtake reel" version. This version of the credits was used for the 2010 Blu-ray release. A reformatted version, with the outtakes at the top of the screen instead of on the side, had been used for the 2000 VHS release. The outtake reel itself had also been included as a special feature (full-screen, with no credits) on the 2000 DVD. The 2019 UHD release uses the outtake version of the credits, but the clip of Prospector chatting with the Barbies in his box has been removed. It was also cut from the versions available digitally G'day, is there a way you can get me unblocked from the Disney wiki, the history of the pages shows I did explain my deletions, as well as explained them to you.--AKR619 (talk) 03:29, October 4, 2019 (UTC) This is false! @GrayWolf2 Why did you block me on Lilo & Stitch Wiki? I didn't vandalize anything. Do you think I'm a vandalizer? This is false. I didn't vandalize anything. I just fixed some convention goofs. AubreeRubble (talk) 21:56, November 26, 2019 (UTC) My mind was elsewhere. It was an honest mistake, I already unblocked you. Please forgive me. No hard feelings. GrayWolf2 (talk) 22:05, November 26, 2019 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Ok, thanks. AubreeRubble (talk) 00:25, November 27, 2019 (UTC)